


A Few More Days

by Tracing_Letters



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Summary: Your husband Kun is away from home on his birthday, you and your daughter give him a call
Relationships: Qian Kun/Reader
Kudos: 20





	A Few More Days

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, you placed the box of pens down in your temporary work area. With Kun being away for work across the country for another two weeks, he wouldn’t be home for you to celebrate his birthday together. You, along with your daughter had gone out earlier to get him something special to send with his card. As you wrote a few sweet words on the card, your daughter walked up to you, tiny fingers placed on your leg.

“Can I write it, too?”

“Of course, baby. Come here.”

You picked her up and sat her on your lap, holding the box close to her so she could pick a color. She grabbed a red pen. You helped guide her hands as you read the written words aloud. She even drew a little stick figure family in the corner.

“Perfect! Now go put your shoes back on, we’ll drop these off once I finish packing up the box.”

“Okay~”

She ran off as you got back to work.

**

Kun and Johnny entered the hotel they were staying at for now, stopping at the front desk to see if your card had come in yet. Kun was surprised when the receptionist handed over a box along with it. He thanked the receptionist before heading upstairs to his room, Johnny on his heels.

Kun took out his phone to start a video call, which you answered eagerly, wanting to see his face.

“Hey honey!”

“Hey! I got your card.”

“Oh?”

“And a little something extra.” He pointed the camera to the box on the bed. You smiled, pleased the gift made its way.

“Where’s my girl?”

“Hold on.” You walked to your daughter’s bedroom.

“Lin, are you awake?”

She hummed and you turned on the light, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

“Daddy wants to see you.” You held the phone up for her to see. She quickly sat up, waving excitedly at the phone.

“Daddy!”

“Sweetie, hi!” Kun blew a kiss and Lin reciprocated by placing a big kiss on your phone. Kun laughed, watching you shake your head in the background.

“I’ll open your gift now, okay?” He said, placing his phone somewhere in front of him. You would’ve told him to wait to wait until it was really his birthday in two days, but the excitement on his face was too endearing and you knew he missed the two of you too much. He opened the box and pulled out a stuffed teddy bear wearing a black bowtie.

“Do you like it? I bought it.” Lin Said.

“You did? I love it!” Kun replied before digging into the box again, pulling out a long, slim jewelry box. He opened that one, revealing a silver, chain-like bracelet.

“I love it. And I love you guys so, so much. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby. Happy birthday.”

“Happy birthday, daddy.”

Johnny had walked into the view of the camera, picking up the teddy bear.

“Oh my gosh, is this for me?!” He asked.

“No!!” Lin said.

“Aww, why not?” Johnny faked a frown, leaning closer to the camera.

“It’s not your birthday.”

“That’s fair. Do I get one for my birthday, then?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, that’s better than no.” Johnny said.

Kun picked his phone back up.

“Lin! When we get back, you can beat up uncle Johnny for trying to steal my bear, how’s that sound?”

“Okay!”

None of you could see Johnny at this point but you heard him whine a “wait, no” from somewhere and you laughed at their shenanigans. It would be a lie to say you didn’t miss him too. After saying your goodbyes and a few more “I love you”s, Kun hung up and tossed his phone somewhere on the bed. He sniffled and cleared his throat, trying not to alarm Johnny but failing, as Johnny took a seat next to him and pulled him into a hug.

“I just.. miss them so much.” His voice cracked slightly.

“I know you do. Just a few more days and we’ll be back home.” Johnny rubbed his back and Kun felt grateful and comforted with the presence of his friend. Just a few more days.


End file.
